Some Enchanted Evening
by Lightening Ryuu Youkai
Summary: Will Kurama find someone to end his solitary exsistance, or will it be just another broken dream? Find out! Please read and review!


Some Enchanted Evening  
By Lightening Ryuu Youkai  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic so please be merciful. I do  
not own YYH or any of the characters therein (However, if someone wanted to  
give me Kurama I wouldn't object.). The title is not mine  
either, it's from a song  
of the same name. Christine and all other characters are  
figments of my fertile  
imagination. Please don't sue me I haven't a blessed thing to  
give you.  
  
Hello, I will be your humble author this fanfic. I wrote this fic after trying to find some good stories about kawaii Kurama. I don't support the pairing of Kurama and Hiei and this is my way of protesting. I deeply apologize if I have offended anyone with my ramblings. The song "Some Enchanted Evening" was also a strong inspiration for this fic. I am dedicating this fic to one of my best friends Alyssa, because it's her birthday on 10/16 and she was the one who introduced me to YYH and my love Kurama. For this, I am eternally grateful. So please read and review!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
For a lemony description of Kurama, violence, the tango, implied  
carnal relations, and a decidedly lemony kiss.  
  
Summery: Will Kurama find someone to end his solitude forever, or will this be just another  
broken dream? Find out! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come with us Kurama, we could all use a little fun." Yusuke pleaded. "A would relish a chance to relax. However, as you well know Koenma's parties are more suited to those who have a significant other, and I sadly do not." Kurama answered mildly, with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Uh what's a significant other?" asked Kuwabara confusedly. "A lady love you lummox." answered Hiei tartly. "You'd better watch it you three-eyed midget! Why are you going anyway? You don't have a girlfriend." shot back Kuwabara as he cradled Yukina in his arms. "I go where please when I please it." Hiei replied haughtily. "Fine!" Kuwabara grumbled, sticking his tongue out at Hiei. Yukina laughed and smiled tenderly at Kuwabara. "Never mind them Kurama," said Yusuke. "Come with us anyway, Koenma did include you in the invite, and besides who knows who's eye you will catch across a crowded room." Yusuke said with a grin. "If you insist Yusuke. Please allow me a few moments to change into something.more suitable." Kurama slipped out the door that opened into the adjoining hotel room. Soon the door reopened and there stood Kurama. He was devilishly handsome. Kurama's soft luxurious red was bound in a low ponytail with a moss green satin ribbon that brought out the warm, burnished gold highlights in his hair. The soft, lavishly expensive suede shirt he wore was the same shade as the ribbon, and just begged to be caressed. The dusky green of the shirt brought out his flawless peaches and cream complexion. The perfectly tailored milk chocolate-colored slacks we wore flowed over his lithe and graceful frame like water. Kurama leaned into his left hip. His left hand was in his pocket, and in the long fingers of his right hand he held an exquisite red rose in full bloom. Kurama rested the velvety petals of the rose against his full silken lips. He gazed at Kaiko, Boton, and Yukina seductively through his long lashes. Kurama leaned against the doorframe in profile tilting his head back against the door jam exposing the silky column of his throat. He drew the rose slowly over his chin and teasingly traced the creamy skin visible through the opening of his shirt. The girl's eyes opened wide as they followed the sinful movements of the rose. "You look very debonair tonight Kurama." Boton murmured her eyes never leaving the rose. "Does my choice of apparel meet with your approval, ladies?" Kurama purred with a small smile playing about his lips. "Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm!" The girls panted, then they turned around as one and whined much to the chagrin of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara, "Why can't you dress like that?!!" Kurama chuckled softly. "You've outdone yourself Kurama." Remarked Hiei with a wry smile. "Smooth, Kurama, real smooth." Said Yusuke his teeth flashing as he grinned. "Nice threads." Kuwabara commented. Kurama smiled his thanks, and crossing the room to the door, picked up a milk-chocolate colored leather duster from across a chair. Kuwabara slipped his arm around Yukina's waist, and Yusuke slipped his arm around Kaiko's. Boton slid out the door first and caught the elevator. "Ladies" Kurama purred. The girls giggled as they passed him, Hiei smirked, and Yusuke rolled his eyes. Kurama paused for a moment listening to his friend's banter as they walked down the hall. He mused to himself. "Tonight I will enjoy myself. Yusuke is correct. It has been a long time since this fox has held a woman and smelled the musky scent of her arousal. It is a crime the way women are treated these days. Women are settling for much less then their due. For tonight at least, even if I don't find a flower of my own, if I can make a woman feel special, desirable, and beautiful, then I will count the night a success." Softly as Kurama pulled the hotel room door closed, he felt freer then he'd ever felt in his life. That hotel room door had clicked closed on Kurama's solitary existence forever. 


End file.
